Prostye Dvizheniya
by Esper Sorrow
Summary: UA. Brenda est nouvelle employée du célèbre bar à hôtesses Le Labyrinthe. Un jour, une certaine cliente aux yeux bleus attire son attention... (Brenderesa, shojo-ai) - EN PAUSE
1. Novaya Model

Bonjour ! Je fais une petite pause dans mes devoirs pour vous poster le **premier chapitre** de ce qui sera une fanfiction de** sept chapitres** ! Oui, même moi j'ai l'impression de blaguer, mais je vous jure que c'est vrai. Le** rythme de parution** essaiera d'être **régulier**, mais rien n'est sûr...  
Au **programme** : du **Brenderesa**, un **Thomas** légèrement OOC, des **couples** sous-entendus, un** bar à hôtesses** ! Attendez, quoi ?  
Les bars à hôtesses vous rebutent, dites-vous ? Très bien, alors lisez attentivement ce qui va suivre :** Ceci est une œuvre de fiction. A aucun moment je ne fais l'apologie de la prostitution ou du proxénétisme, d'aucune façon que ce soit. Par ailleurs, le bar que je décris ici est idyllique, avec de gentils clients et de gentils hôtes, tout le monde il est beau et tout le monde il est gentil, aucune dénonciation ou aucun avis n'est promulgué.** Si, cependant, cet univers vous met mal à l'aise (ce que je comprendrais), alors je vous invite à courir aller lire un autre fanfiction (par exemple mon autre Brenderesa -auto pub ? Quelle auto-pub ?-) !

Nous sommes entre gens ouverts d'esprit ? Continuons.  
J'ai utilisé des chansons de **t.A.T.u**, un groupe de pop russe mais qui chante aussi en anglais, pour illustrer les **chapitres** et le **titre** de la fanfiction. Ce **premier chapitre** s'intitule **_Novaya Model _**(_Perfect Ennemy _pour la version anglaise) j'ai trouvé que la traduction (_Nouvelle mannequin_) collait bien à un **début** de fanfiction, pour tout plein de raisons. La signification du titre _Prostye Dvizheniya _et son choix seront expliqués à la fin du dernier chapitre héhéhé... J'ai utilisé, pour certains personnages, les prénoms de _L'Ordre de Tuer _(le prequel à la série du Labyrinthe), mais je n'ai pas résisté à la tentation de caser le nom de ma "trace de curry qui ne partira jamais au lavage" (Superwoman reference !) x)

**Disclaimer : **les **personnages** appartiennent à **James Dashner**. Les **titres** de chapitres appartiennent à **t.A.T.u.** **L'univers** est le fruit de **mon** **imagination** malade ainsi que **l'image de couverture.**

**Inspirations/Influences : **_Friend or Foe ? _ de **anthouuuny **pour m'avoir remise à t.A.T.u. _De Profoundis Clamavi _de **Crazy-itachi-la-malade-de-Shaka **mais en version ultra supra édulcorée. _Sweet Guilty Love Bites _(manga) de Amano Shuninta et _Atashinchi no Danshi _(drama) pour l'idée des bars à hôtesses.

En pensée à Flore, la fille la plus courageuse que je connaisse. _Ne zhaley_, je suis fière de toi.

* * *

« Tu nous avais manqué, Thomas ! gloussèrent-elles en chœur.  
\- Mais vous aussi ; répondit le jeune homme en jetant un regard affectueux aux quatre filles qui l'entouraient. Vous êtes toutes si jolies, comment ai-je pu survivre loin de vous ? »  
Son ton faussement dramatique les fit pouffer, et elles se resserrèrent contre lui tandis que l'une d'entre elles versait le contenu d'une bouteille dans leurs verres.

_Le Labyrinthe _était de loin le bar à hôtesses le plus réputé de toute la Côte Est. Non seulement l'établissement était chic, mais les employés charmants, la clientèle triée sur volet, et proposait des rencontres régulières pour âmes en quête de compagnie. Les services de l'enseigne : une soirée entourée d'avenants jeunes femmes ou jeunes hommes suivant la préférence, qui dispensaient un peu d'affection et de sympathie à tous ces hommes ou femmes désireux de passer un agréable moment, loin de toute l'agitation et l'atmosphère enfumée de la grande ville. Un endroit respectable, donc.  
Brenda se demandait tout de même comment ses études artistiques l'avaient conduite à travailler ici. Ah oui, leur coût. Après avoir vogué de petits boulots en petits boulots, elle avait échoué ici. Alors qu'elle scrutait les petites annonces dans le journal, quand l'une d'entre elles avaient attiré son attention, et elle avait voulu essayer quelque chose de différent de ces postes de caissière et livreuse de pizzas. Quand elle s'était rendue au bar pour répondre à l'offre d'embauche, qu'Ava Paige l'avait reçue et expliqué précisément le règlement et fonctionnement de l'établissement : pas de violence, pas d'alcool fort, pas de produits illicites, pas de services sexuels, de la tenue et du respect, afin de préserver cette réputation légitime forgée de longue date Brenda s'était dit «Pourquoi pas ? ». Pourquoi aurait-elle manqué cette opportunité, après tout ? Le salaire annoncé était tout à fait convenable et les explications de la patronne l'avaient convaincue, il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour qu'elle accepte.

Cela faisait donc deux semaines qu'elle travaillait au _Labyrinthe_, de 20h à minuit et-demi, et cet emploi qu'elle n'avait cru qu'un boulot de plus s'était avéré beaucoup plus prenant qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Elle aimait rencontrer de nouveaux clients, discuter et flirter gentiment, et se sentait parfaitement à son aise. Ses collègues étaient sympathiques, même si elles en voyait certains plus souvent que d'autres. Harriet, par exemple, qui venait d'entrer dans le vestiaire attribué aux hôtesses, était l'une des celles à accompagner Brenda le premier soir. Harriet était jolie : la peau noire, les yeux doux lui conféraient un air affectueux, mais ses cheveux en brosse montraient qu'elle avait plus de caractère que ne le paraissait. A ses côtés, Brenda faisait davantage figure de faire-valoir : la peau mate, de longs cheveux tristement châtain assortis à des yeux noirs, banale à en pleurer. Elle aurait aimé avoir les yeux verts, ou bleus, tiens, comme ceux de la cliente qui passait le seuil... Des vestiaires, elle pouvait remarquer l'éclat azur qui émanait de la jeune femme. Celle-ci venait aussitôt d'être prise en main par Newt, le plus populaire des hôtes, qui la conduisait à présent vers l'une des larges et coûteuses banquettes du côté ''femmes hétéros''. Brenda s'émerveillait toujours du professionnalisme du blond, la façon qu'il avait de mettre les clientes ou clients à l'aise, souriant et discutant tout naturellement avec eux... Quoique le charme de son accent britannique ne semblait pas opérer cette fois-ci.

Haussant un sourcil, elle fut interrompue dans son observation par Jorge, le second de la patronne et s'occupant de la répartition des clients parmi les hôtes, qui la chargeait d'aller accueillir un arrivant. Ce n'était que la deuxième fois pour elle, en son statut de nouvelle, et Brenda soupira. Elle aurait préféré, elle ne savait pas, être déjà aux côtés du charmant Thomas, déjà accaparé de quatre hôtesses, lui qui semblait si facile de conversation !

Elle se dirigea donc vers les portes, après avoir tiré sur sa robe (qui avait inventé vêtements aussi peu pratiques ?), où un homme attendait. Il était grand, musclé, typé asiatique, et dégageait une aura _tu-me-fâches-tu-te-retrouves-avec-trois-côtes-cassées _pas des plus attirantes. Inspirant profondément, la jeune fille s'avança et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

« Bonsoir, ravie de vous voir. Je m'appelle Brenda et serait l'une de vos hôtes pour la soirée. » récita-t-elle selon le protocole, et le client ne témoigna aucun signe de quelconque intérêt. Réprimant un froncement de sourcils, elle le prit par le bras et le conduisit à l'une des banquettes sur laquelle étaient déjà installées trois de ses collègues. Elle reconnut Sonya, une grande blonde décolorée, Rachel, posée et accueillante, ainsi qu'Audrey, une asiatique à la répartie mordante.

« Alors, comment tu t'appelles ? ronronna Sonya lorsque l'homme s'assit.  
\- Minho ; répondit brièvement celui-ci en se calant confortablement.  
« Il est bavard, celui-là... » songea Brenda tandis que les filles se présentaient tour à tour.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? questionna Rachel, plutôt distante. Apparemment le client ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup.  
\- Mmh... J'bosse dans une boîte de sport... marmonna Minho en se passant la main derrière le crâne, l'air moins à son aise qu'il ne le voulait paraître.  
\- Oh, ça explique pourquoi tu es si musclé ! » gloussa Audrey en avisant son biceps à peine dissimulé sous la manche courte de sa chemise.

Brenda n'avait absolument pas prévu que la discussion prendrait une telle tournure, mais quand Audrey s'amusait, il y avait fort à parier qu'elle était l'une des seules à en profiter. Rachel non plus ne semblait pas particulièrement intéressée, mais son regard errait sur un paysage mental connu d'elle seule, à croire que sa précédente heure avec un habitué nommé Aris était encore trop fraîche dans son esprit pour se concentrer sur autre chose. La brune, elle, n'aimait simplement pas les garçons si musclés, stéroïdés, qui transpiraient la testostérone et la taurine par tous les pores de la peau. Mais elle devait avouer que, à bien y regarder, Minho était plutôt mignon, dans les traits du visage. Plus mignon en tout cas que le client de la table de devant dont s'occupait Harriet. Celui-là avait un cou de taureau, des épaules beaucoup trop larges, et des sourcils... ! Des sourcils ridicules mais qui lui donnaient l'air d'être constamment sur les nerfs.

Brenda s'ébroua et se concentra à nouveau sur la -ô combien passionnante- conversation à laquelle elle était supposée participer. Les filles faisaient tout pour distraire l'asiatique, qui au final se montrait moins cassant que ne le paraissait, plaisantant parfois, et elle se trouva même à sourire. Minho n'était pas si terrible, une fois à l'aise... Un bruit de verre cassé les fit sursauter.  
Le client d'Harriet s'était levé d'un bond et l'avait saisie par le bras. Les autres filles s'étaient éloignées et poussaient des cris aigus dans les bras les unes des autres. L'hôtesse tentait de se dégager, les visage crispé de douleur, tandis que la brute lui postillonnait à l'oreille « Comment t'as osé renverser ça sur mon jean, salope !? », au bord de l'explosion.  
Minho grogna et se rua vers lui, suivi de Jorge et quelques clients. En quelques instants il attrapa le poignet de l'homme et le maintint dans le dos, le forçant à lâcher la brune.

« Putain, fous-moi la paix, tocard !  
\- Ferme-la, Gally ! » aboya l'asiatique, le menaçant de son poing fermé.

Brenda se précipita vers Harriet, l'entourant de ses bras. La pauvre fille sanglotait, terrorisée, et autour de son poignet commençait à se dessiner un vilain hématome violacé, là où le client avait serré. Son amie sentit une vague de rage monter en elle. Comment ce type osait-il lever la main sur elle ? Elle jeta un regard meurtrier à Gally qui l'aperçut, menaçant de s'échapper de l'étau formé par les hommes, et elle serra les dents, amorçant un mouvement pour se lever, les phalanges crispées en poings. Une main se posa sur son épaule nue, l'arrêtant dans son geste. Brenda se retourna pour reconnaître la cliente aux yeux bleus. Celle-ci dardait sur le fauteur de trouble un regard assassin, les lèvres pincées, mais sa poigne était ferme, forçant la jeune femme à se calmer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » tonna une voix féminine et ils virent arriver Ava Paige, passablement excédée, qui marchait à grandes enjambées courroucées, faisant claquer ses talons sur le parquet lustré. Elle avisa le centre d'attroupement avant de le fendre comme la Mer Noire et de pointer un index manucuré sur le coupable.

« Vous, monsieur Galilée ! Vous avez fait pleurer mes filles et détérioré mon matériel, et je ne serais pas étonnée d'apprendre que vous avez bu avant d'entrer ici ! C'est la dernière fois que je vous vois dans mon établissement, compris ? » sa voix était posée, mais une note de colère vibrait dans son ton froidement poli.

Les autres hommes relâchèrent prudemment Gally, qui lâcha un « Fait chier ! » mais n'osa pas se rebeller. Il fallait dire qu'Ava Paige pouvait se montrer terrifiante quand la situation l'exigeait, et que lui tenir tête dans ce genre de cas relevait du suicide.  
Sur un signe de sa part, Jorge aidé de Thomas -décidément ce jeune homme était charmant- se firent un plaisir de le mettre à la porte. Puis la patronne appela Clint, l'infirmier personnel du bar que leurs recettes permettaient aisément, qui emporta la pauvre Harriet dans l'arrière-salle. Frappant dans ses mains, la femme blonde annonça :

« Bien, Messieurs, Mesdames, en raison d'un incident imprévu, _Le Labyrinthe_ ferme ses portes plus tôt. Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir vous diriger vers l'entrée. Nos hôtes et hôtesses ainsi que moi-même vous souhaitent une bonne fin de soirée, en vous remerciant de votre visite et en espérant vous revoir bientôt. »

Tout en raccompagnant les clients vers la porte, Brenda chercha celle aux yeux bleus du regard, mais la jeune femme s'était déjà éclipsée.

**X**

Une fois tous les clients partis, Brenda soupira. Pour une soirée mouvementée, elle avait été servie ! Elle vit Newt revenir des vestiaires en desserrant son nœud papillon. L'avisant, il arbora un sourire rassurant.

« Harriet va bien, plus de peur que de mal ; déclara-t-il et la jeune femme soupira de soulagement.  
\- Ce type... marmonna-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.  
\- Gally est un habitué. Enfin, « était » ; se reprit-il. Il n'avait jamais causé aucun souci jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
\- Comment tu expliques ce qui s'est passé, alors ?  
\- Comme Ava l'a dit, je suppose qu'il a dû boire quelques coups en trop avant de venir. Il puait l'alcool à plein nez, et ce n'est pas avec les bouteilles du bar qu'on peut se mettre la tête à l'envers. Sache que c'était vraiment un cas à part, les autres sont très corrects. En quatre ans de service, ça doit seulement être la seconde fois que je vois ça.  
\- Si tu le dis... Cela dit, c'est vrai que ce Thomas a l'air plutôt... raisonnable ; hasarda Brenda.  
\- Alors, la nouvelle, on en pince ? se moqua-t-il et elle leva les yeux au ciel. Oui, Thomas est un habitué, très apprécié par ici...  
\- Même si _certains_ préfèrent Minho ! lança soudain Alby qui passait par là, et Newt roula des yeux, faisant mine d'ignorer son léger rougissement.  
\- Minho ? Le client que j'avais ce soir ? s'étonna la jeune femme.  
\- Lui aussi est un habitué, mais il va d'habitude du côté des hommes, le voir chez vous m'a surpris.  
\- Et... La fille, celle avec les yeux bleus... ? demanda-t-elle sans trop savoir pourquoi.  
\- Oh, elle ? Non, jamais vue. Pourquoi ?  
\- Elle n'avait pas l'air très... réceptive à ton charme...  
\- Merci pour « mon charme » ; rit le blond avant de reprendre, plus sérieux. Je crois qu'elle a mal choisi sa section.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Oh, je pense juste que les hommes, ce n'est pas son truc. Après tout, même Mark ne l'a pas plus intéressée que ça, et il est pourtant le plus apprécié ! Après moi bien sûr.  
\- Tu veux dire qu'elle...  
\- Qu'elle est lesbienne ? Absolument. »

* * *

DUNDUNDUUUUUN (musique de suspens)

Avouez... Vous l'avez vu venir, hein ? Bah oui, que voulez-vous, le suspens et moi... Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de **Brenda** ? De **Minho** ? **Newt** et tous les autres ? N'hésitez pas à **reviewer**, même pour me dire que je fais de la merde ou que j'irai brûler en enfer pour avoir écrit du yuri (on m'a déjà sorti ça, no joke). Et même des **reviews** gentilles, pourquoi pas ! 8D

Bisouuuuuus et à je sais pas quand ! 8D


	2. Chto Ne Hvatayet

A Flore, dont le courage a payé. On est tous très fiers de toi ^^

Bonjour vous !  
Je tiens à m'excuser pour le **délai** de parution absolument **désastreux**, mais l'**absence** de **reviews** (sérieux) et les évènements **IRL**, plus le fait que j'ai dû **réécrire** tout ce chapitre, ont eu raison de ma **bonne volonté**. J'espère cependant que vous êtes toujours là, prêts pour ce** deuxième chapitre** !  
Celui-ci s'appelle _Chto Ne Hvatayet _(aussi écrit _Chto Ne Hvataet_), "N'est-ce pas suffisant ?" ; parce que j'adore cette chanson de t.A.T.u et que le titre colle bien à ce chapitre huhu~  
Les premières lignes (en italique) viennent de la chanson _Show Me Love _(version anglaise de _Ya Tvoya Ne Pervaya_, un des précédents candidats au titre), au cas où vous demanderiez.  
J'en ai profité pour m'acharner sur une certaine "trace de curry", vengeance, sweetie, vengeance.  
J'ai utilisé des noms provenant de _L'Ordre de Tuer_, référence, sweetie, référence.

**Disclaimer :** Les **personnages** appartiennent à **James Dashner** (et franchement il aurait pu faire un effort pour caser du yuri et du yaoi dans sa série, hein...). **univers** un poil provoquant appartient à** mon imagination** malade.  
**Influences/Inspirations :** _Friend or Foe_ de **anthouuuny** pour m'avoir remise à t.A.T.u  
_ De Profundis Clamavi_ de **Crazy-itachi-la-malade-de-shaka** (en version supra ultra hyper édulcorée et niaise)  
_ Sweet Guilty Love Bites _(manga) de **Amano Shuninta **pour les bars à hôtesses  
_ Atashinchi no Danshi_ (drama) pour les bars à hôtes

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

_Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love 'till you open the door  
Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love 'till I'm up off the floor  
Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love 'till it's inside my pores  
Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love 'till I'm screaming for more..._

La musique en provenance de la salle d'à-côté pulsait dans les hauts-parleurs et parvenait à travers la porte des vestiaires où les hôtesses étaient en train de se changer. Le bar ouvrait d'ici un quart d'heure et Jorge accompagné de Zart et Siggy terminaient les derniers préparatifs, dont la sélection de la musique de fond pour la soirée. Musique qui plaisait peu à Brenda, qui essayait désespéremment d'atteindre la fermeture éclair de sa robe dans le dos.  
Lorsque sa collègue Sonya, vint l'aider, la jeune femme demanda:

« As-tu la moindre idée du client qu'on pourrait avoir ce soir ?  
\- Absolument pas, pourquoi ?  
\- Histoire d'être préparée si on tombait sur un type comme ce Gally.  
\- Relax ; rit la décolorée, Ava lui a fait clairement comprendre de ne plus revenir, or je doute qu'il soit suicidaire. Et puis ; ajouta-t-elle après un instant, Rien ne dit que tu ne t'occuperas pas d'une cliente cette fois-ci.  
\- Certes, mais... Attends, quoi ? sursauta la brune.  
\- En deux semaines tu n'y es toujours pas passée ? s'étonna l'autre.  
\- Non, mais... Je ne suis pas lesbienne ; protesta Brenda.  
\- Et tu es loin d'être la seule. A vrai dire, je crois bien que seule Audrey préfère les femmes, ici. Idem quand les gars doivent accompagner des clients. Ca ne change rien au fait qu'on doive parfois accompagner des habitués du même sexe.  
\- ...Il va vraiment falloir que j'assimile le fonctionnement du bar ; soupira-t-elle... Cependant ça ne dérange personne ?  
\- Pas vraiment ; la rassura Sonya, Les habitués ont appris à connaître leurs hôtes et savent très bien que la plupart sont hétéros, ce qui nous évite d'avoir à mentir. Les clients sont polis et respectueux ici, ils ne te forceront pas à faire ce dont tu n'as pas envie. En somme, rien de bien différent de tout ce que tu as déjà vu.  
\- Donc, il suffit de se comporter comme à chaque fois... résuma la brune. Je crois pouvoir en être capable.  
\- Tu vois ! »

Mais tandis que sa collègue retournait à son casier pour changer de chaussures, Brenda repensa à ce que Newt lui avait dit la veille, à propos de la cliente aux yeux bleus. _Elle est lesbienne. _Et elle se demanda si cette femme finirait par choisir la bonne section, comment elle se comporterait.  
Enfin, quelle sorte de client elle aurait ce soir...

« Brenda, Sonya, Audrey, Trina ! appela soudain Jorge depuis la grande salle. Vous avez quelqu'un !  
\- Une minute ! s'écria Sonya, Je n'ai pas fini !  
\- On a pas tout ce temps ! répliqua l'homme. Audrey !  
\- Cinq secondes ; supplia celle-ci, Mon collant est filé !  
\- Ah, les filles... soupira Jorge, levant les yeux au ciel. Brenda, ne me dis pas que ton mascara coule, par pitié.  
\- Aucun risque ; répondit-elle en désignant ses yeux exempt de maquillage.  
\- Très bien, alors sauve l'honneur de l'établissement et viens l'accueillir ! »

C'est ainsi que Brenda, petite nouvelle du bar à hôtesses le plus huppé de la région, se retrouva à l'entrée à accueillir un client pour la seconde fois d'affilée... Elle sursauta en arrivant au niveau des portes, et soupira discrètement. Il fallait croire que Sonya prévoyait l'avenir.

« Bonsoir, ravie de vous voir. Je m'appelle Brenda et serait l'une de vos hôtesses pour la soirée ; récita-t-elle, tout en tentant de ne rien laisser paraître de son état d'esprit par ailleurs assez troublé.  
\- Bonsoir... » salua la jeune femme aux yeux bleus en souriant timidement, pas très à son aise non plus.

Elles se dirigèrent toutes deux vers une table où les trois autres hôtesses étaient déjà installées, sans parler ni échanger un regard.

« Bonsoir ; commença Audrey, Nous sommes ravies d'être avec vous ce soir. Je suis Trina et voici Sonya, Trina et...  
\- Brenda, je sais ; termina la cliente en s'asseyant. Je m'appelle Teresa, c'est un plaisir de vous connaître... elle lissa sa robe bleue, jetant un regard intrigué aux quatre femmes ; C'est la première fois que je viens ici, à vrai dire, je suis un peu stressée ! s'excusa-t-elle avec un sourire gêné.  
\- Ne le soyez pas ; répondit gentiment Audrey, et Brenda crut lire une lueur d'intérêt dans son regard, Nous nous occuperons de tout afin de vous faire passer une bonne soirée !  
\- Merci ; sourit la jeune femme, avant de continuer : Hum... On peut peut-être se tutoyer ?  
\- Bien sûr ! approuva Sonya. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? »

Au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, Teresa semblait se détendre et s'ouvrir davantage, plaisantant et discutant joyeusement avec ses hôtesses ; et Brenda se surprit à penser, qu'en effet, ça n'était en rien différent des autres soirées. C'était peut-être même plus amusant, de par une sorte de complicité féminine qui les liait toutes plus facilement. Elle aurait pu oublier être en plein travail, si Audrey n'avait pas eu la fâcheuse tendance de laisser traîner des regards un peu trop insistants sur la cliente qui n'y semblait pas insensible.  
Malgré cela, Brenda passait un excellent moment, et trouvait idiot de s'être inquiétée pour si peu : Teresa était charmante, et aucune d'elles n'était gênée ou laissée de côté, même Trina, de nature plutôt distante, semblait s'amuser... Tout à sa bonne humeur, elle donna une tape amicale dans le dos d'Audrey, qui recracha son champagne sur la robe de la cliente.  
Elles se confondirent en excuses, la châtaine lui jetant des coups d'œil assassins, tandis que Teresa riait, cherchant à les rassurer : non ça n'était pas grave, oui la robe était plutôt chère, non il n'y avait pas de souci, oui elle voulait bien des mouchoirs en papiers.

Tandis que Trina courait chercher lesdits mouchoirs, Brenda s'excusait vaguement auprès de sa collègue qui la houspillait en chuchotant. Mais quelle idée aussi de réagir si brusquement à un simple contact !

« Ca va, Brenda ? lui demanda Teresa quand la jeune femme eut réussi à échapper au courroux d'Audrey.  
\- Oui, oui... grommela-t-elle entre ses dents, irritée par son incartade.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est vraiment pas grave ; se méprit l'autre, Et puis, ça ne doit pas être facile... Je veux dire, d'être obligée d'accompagner une femme alors que tu es hétéro...  
Les yeux banalement marron de Brenda rencontrèrent les iris bleu océan quand elle sursauta à la dernière phrase.  
\- Non, je t'assure, ça ne me dérange p-.. » voulut-elle protester quand Trina revint avec la boîte tant convoitée.  
Et alors que Teresa commençait à nettoyer sa robe, Audrey lui prit le chiffon des mains et proposa sur un mielleux ton guimauve : « Laisse-moi faire... »

Brenda dut détourner le regard des doigts qui effleuraient les cuisses, d'Audrey qui prenait volontairement plus de temps que nécessaire, faisant mine de s'acharner sur une tache invisible, de Teresa qui ne repoussait pas sa main, de ses yeux azurs qui pétillaient d'amusement et d'intérêt. Elle n'était pas là pour voir un début de softporn entre femmes, et Audrey accaparait encore le déroulement de la soirée, comme d'habitude. Cette fille était impossible, comment osait-elle draguer aussi ouvertement une cliente ? Pas que Brenda en ait quoi que ce soit à faire, mais les règles du bar étaient strictes, et puis, elles étaient en public, bon sang !

Teresa parut s'en souvenir, puisqu'elle repoussa finalement la main d'Audrey, qui acheva sa tâche à contrecœur, et la brune sentit ses poings se décrisper.

Le reste de la soirée se passa plus tranquillement, et ce fut avec surprise que Brenda la vit prendre fin, pour peu elle aurait pu échapper un « Déjà ? » déconfit.  
Et lorsque, au grand dam d'Audrey, Trina raccompagna Teresa à l'entrée, la jeune femme jeta un dernier coup d'œil azur à Brenda, trop vite pour que celle-ci y lise quoique ce soit.

**X**

Une fois dans les vestiaires, Sonya vint aux nouvelles.  
« Alors, cette première soirée entre filles ?  
\- Si on omet le moment où je me suis engueulé avec Audrey, je dirais que c'était amusant ; admit la brune.  
\- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! » sourit la décolorée et l'autre se surprit à repenser à ce que Teresa avait dit, _Ce ne doit pas être facile d'accompagner une femme alors que tu es hétéro_. Elle se trompait, ça n'avait rien eu de difficile. Cette fois-ci en tout cas. La prochaine fois, serait-ce aussi amusant ? Y aurait-il même une prochaine fois ? Et _elle_, reviendrait-elle ?

* * *

Voilà ^^ J'espère que vous aurez apprécié !  
Si c'est le cas (et même si ça ne l'est pas, d'ailleurs), je ne saurais que trop vous inciter à laisser une **review**. D'autant plus que ça me **motive** pour écrire la **suite** et m'améliorer...  
Je n'ai aucune idée de quand sortira le prochain chapitre, ça dépendra des feedbacks ! /TRAIN/


End file.
